My Dark Side
by Tragicending1091
Summary: Police wanted Robin for murder. So Bruce sends him to Jump City to lay low as Dick Grayson till his name was cleared. But what happens when he meets a girl that could possibly change his life? Only thing was something wasn't right about her. (Ratings may change)
1. Chapter 1

People knew better than to talk to me. I was never the one who let people In, they were worthless to me. I only let little people In my life, but all they knew was what I put on. I never showed my true colors. If I did people would be dead right now. I was never this way, I used to smile without having to forcing myself. That was before the death of my parents. The day they died, something inside me changed. I had this non stopping urge to kill that man who killed my parents. I didn't want them to serve time In jail, I wanted his blood all over me. I wanted him to suffer for what he did.

Bruce Wayne ended up adopting me, the multi millionaire that owned Wayne Enterprises. He was known as one of the biggest playboys in Gotham City. When the city was In danger, he becomes Batman. The hero In this city, who risks his life to make sure the city Is safe and sound. I was only twelve when Bruce took me In. I was trained by the best, and by the time I was sixteen I became Robin. When I'm Robin I can let my anger out. I was sick and twisted, I actually liked to see them suffer. I liked to see them In pain. They deserve the pain.

Batman has seen what I'm capable of. He's seen me almost kill people many times, he was always the one who had to hold me back from killing them. He thought therapy would help my problem, It only made It worse. I started using drugs as a way out of my Inner anger. I rather feel nothing than anything.

There was trouble In Gotham City, Scarecrow escaped from prison again. He was robbing Gotham City Bank. Police cars were surrounded around the bank. We get out of the Bat car, and shoved our way past the police. We ran In the bank, only we didn't see Scarecrow.

"Over here." I turn around getting sprayed by his gas. I try to tell myself what I'm seeing wasn't real, until I saw Tony Zucco standing right there. The crime lord that killed my parents. Just looking at him Infuriated me. I try closing my eyes to snap out of It. I feel something punch my stomach that knocks me to the ground. I open my eyes still seeing Tony Zucco standing there.

"Snap out of it!" I scream to myself feeling my anger reach It's peak. I leap myself off the ground kicking him In the face with my steel toe shoes. Once he was on the ground I charge after him hitting him over and over till I saw him bleed. He tries to fight back, when I take out one of my birdrangs stabbing him nonstop till I could no longer see him move. I couldn't stop stabbing him, I couldn't control myself at that moment.

"Robin!" Batman yells sharply snapping me out of It. I drop my bird rang In shock, I was no longer hovering over Tony Zucco, I was hovering over Scarecrow. I stand up taking a couple steps back. It was Scarecrow this whole time. Before Batman could say anything police started storming In with guns pointed at me. They saw that Scarecrow was dead, and saw the blood covered all over me. All twelve police men pointed their guns on me.

"You're under arrest for murder Robin." One of the police men say walking over to me with handcuffs. I sneak one of my smoke pellets out of my utility belt, and released it. Smoked covered the room giving me a chance to escape out the window. Batman followed right behind. We get In the Bat car, and drive off. We drive as fast as we could, so far no police followed us. We had to get to the mansion fast, before they started to follow. The bank wasn't far from the mansion having a plus to that. We make it home making sure nobody followed to protect our Identity. It was one of Batman's number one rules, never reveal who you really are. He stops the car, and gets out slamming the door right behind him.

"Get out of the car!" Batman yells opening the door throwing me out of the car. I get off the ground giving him a nasty look.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Batman yells hitting the wall, he was beyond mad. I didn't want to go near him anyway.

"Why are you freaking out so bad?" I ask trying to remain calm, I didn't want to lose control of myself again.

"Because you just killed someone! Now the police want you for murder!" He yells taking deep breaths.

"You're going to have to be on the down low. Police want you In jail now for murdering someone. I think you should go to Jump City High for the school year. Alfred came up with the Idea, and I think Its a good Idea. It wouldn't take me but a minute to get you a hotel room till I can find you a place to stay there. Police wouldn't suspect anything, and it'll help me clear your name." He says more calmly. But there was no way I was going to do that. I refuse to go to some stupid high school when I already know everything. Only the best home schooled me.

"There Is no way I'm doing that!" I say sternly not backing down. I could clear my name easily I didn't need to be on the down low. He couldn't make me do this. I could see the anger In his eyes when I disobeyed him. I'd be better off If I worked alone.

"You will do this Robin! Or I will make sure every cop In Gotham is after you! You are out of control! You need to take care of yourself before you can be a hero!" He yells throwing money on the table.

"This should be enough for a subway train to Jump City, and a hotel room for a week. You are going to have to leave tonight." He says sternly walking away. I really didn't have a choice. I grab the money, and walk up to my room to pack. I packed clothes that I mostly wore, and a couple of hygiene stuff. I get out of my uniform packing It In my bag. I put on some new clothes, and I change my hair up so It's down. I take off the mask, and place It In my bag. It was ten forty-five, I still had fifteen minutes to get to the subway station. I walk out the door not saying goodbye to nobody. I got lucky and caught the bus that was heading toward the subway station. I take a seat In the front of the bus, and was the only seat that wasn't taken.

Once the bus made It to the subway station, I went up to the ticket lady handing her the money.

"One ticket to Jump City." I tell her as she hands me a ticket. I sit on a bench waiting for the subway to get here. Once the Subway got here I got on not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

More people started to get on the subway, but there was this one person that caught my eye. He ended up taking the seat next to me giving me a better look at his arm. His arms were covered of bruises. From the looks of them they looked as If he was shooting up drugs. I knew I was all out of drugs, and I needed my fix. I was going to have to make friends with this guy to get what I want.

"Are you high?" I ask softly so the driver couldn't hear. He turns his head shocked, he also looked some what paranoid.

"No." He says sharply looking away from me. I could see right past his lie, I wasn't the one to be fooled. I always could tell when someone was lying.

"Please your eyes say It all, you're a dead give away. From the bruises on your arm It became obvious you shoot up your drugs. I'm not here to judge." I say to him getting his attention. He looks down at his arm realizing he was wearing short sleeves, then looks at me suspiciously.

"Nobody Is just ok with someone doing drugs unless they do them themselves. Tell me what do you want from me?" He asks.

"I'm not someone who shoots things up my arm. But I have my fair share of doing other things. What sucks Is I'm moving to Jump City, and don't know anybody." I tell him hinting around If he might know anybody. I wanted to get his trust, and once I do I'll have no trouble getting what I need.

"You seem cool, I live In Jump City I'll sell to you. I do more then just 'shoot up' I sell other things. But If I find out you'll rat on me I will hunt you down. I'm capable of a lot of things." He says threatening, If he only knew what I was capable of to. After what happened happened with Scarecrow I was capable of killing.

"You don't have to worry about that." I tell him assuring him I wasn't going to tell. But If he keeps threatening me like he did I was going to have to teach him a lesson. I don't care who he was nobody threatens me!

"Ok once we get off the subway my friend Xavier Is going to pick us up. Tonight he's throwing a party at this rundown warehouse. It's a back to school party, If you can manage to become friends with him, You'll have no problem with running dry. He's the drug lord of Jump City, never has he been caught ever." He tells me. Making friends was my strength, It was my way of using them to get what I want without having problems.

"Good to know, my names Dick Grayson." I tell him. He looks at me shocked taking another close look at me. When I wasn't Robin I was Dick Grayson. The man who had everything. I was the heart breaker of the of the city. I could get a girl with just looking at them. One look there hooked, I was what many girls craved to have. When I'm Dick Grayson, I had to control my anger, I had to be a people pleaser. But that didn't mean I changed completely. I use my looks and my smooth taking to get what I want. I controlled others when they don't even know their being controlled. I broke girls hearts when I start getting tired of them, with feeling no emotion at all. I was famous when I didn't even try to be.

"Holly fuck you are Dick Grayson. What are you moving to Jump City for?"

"Just to have a break from everything." I say not giving him any information. One thing I hated was talking about my problems. It was nobody's business whats happening In my life. Before he could say anything else my phone rang. I look at my caller I.D to see It was Bruce. I answer the phone hoping he doesn't just sit there and bitch at me.

"What do you want?"

"You'll be staying at the Jump Tower Hotel." He said ending the phone call. Probably kept It short so It couldn't be tracked. I put the phone back In my pocket, writing the name down on my hand.

"By the way names Roy, Roy Harper." He says breaking the silence.

"So when do you think we'll be in Jump City?" I ask getting tired of this ride. I started to get stiff from being In a seat this long.

"I go to Gotham all the time, and It takes about an hour to get there from Jump. It's eleven now, so I'd say about ten minutes. I'm getting tired of this ride to." He says throwing his head back. After a minute the subway came to a stop, I look out the window looking at the sign that says Jump City. Both Roy and I stand up walking out the subway door. I look at my stuff In my bag realizing I couldn't take this to the party.

"Say Roy do you think your friend could take me to where I'm staying first?" I ask.

"Of course." He says as we start walking. We walk out the doors looking around for his friend. I see a black Lamborghini pull up in front of us.

"That's him." He tells me as we get in the car.

"Who's this?" Xavier asks looking at me threw the rear view mirror.

"This Is Dick Grayson don't worry he's cool." Roy says defending me. Xavier looks at me suspiciously, and says.

"Whats rich boy doing In a run down city like this?" He asks me In a mocking manner.

"I just needed a break from everything. I thought It'd be a good Idea to try something new, with all my money I decided to no longer follow anybodies rules, and I'm going to be staying at the Jump Tower Hotel."

"Ok we'll drop you off there." He says starting the car, and drove out of the parking lot.

"He's coming to the party." Roy says to Xavier, he tenses up, and says.

"We barley know him!"

"Don't worry X he's cool, all he wants Is a good deal on stuff." Roy says referring to drugs as stuff. Xavier relaxed, and started smiling wide.

"So the rich boy dose dope huh?" He asks laughing, "This Is going to be good." He says pulling Into the Hotel parking lot. I get out of the car grabbing my stuff, and walked Into the hotel. A girl was working tonight, I put a fake smile on my face, and walk over to her.

"I have a room under Dick Grayson." I say smoothly. she looks me up on the computer, and says.

"Ok that'll be three thousand dollars." I take out two thousand dollars, and hand It to her. She counts the money, and says.

"Sir this is only two thousand dollars." I pretend to be shocked, and pretend I'm looking In my bag.

"I thought I gave you the three thousand that's all I had In my bag. I did sit by someone on the subway though, and I had my back turned for a minute, he must have stole some of my money. The nerve of people, can never trust anyone. Is there anyway I can pay you the two thousand, and find a way to pay the one thousand later?" I ask sweet talking her Into dropping the bill. I was never going to pay her back, Bruce will end up paying that thousand If I have anything to do with it. She gives me a pity look, and started typing something on the computer. After a minute she looks at me and smiles.

"Don't tell anyone, but don't worry about paying that thousand. But only If you agree to a date with me." She says giving me a flirty look. I look at her for a minute she wasn't ugly, but sure wasn't pretty either. I plaster a smile on my face.

"Of course a girl nice enough to drop my bill, I'd be happy to take you on a date." I say trying to not throw up in my mouth.

"Ok handsome here Is your room key." She says handing me the key. I smile walking away, once I had my back turned from her I drop the smile, and got In the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and follows! I'm so glad people are liking my story! I don't think I did a good job on this chapter! But next chapter will be better! I would love to hear from you guys :). **

**This chapter has drug use so be warned!**

I walk down the hallways heading toward my room. I see a big figure that was fully covered walking my direction. He accidentally runs into me making me drop my bag. He reaches for my bag, and I notice he didn't have normal looking hands, they were robotic. I slap his hand away picking up the bag myself.

"Whats your problem?" He asks softly probably didn't want me to hear.

"Excuse me?" I ask already knowing what he said, but I wanted him to say it to my face.

"I said whats your problem. Are you happy now?" He asks sarcastically trying to push my buttons. Xavier and Roy were waiting, there was no time to kick his ass.

"You don't want to mess with me." I threaten him making sure I said every word clearly. I wanted to make sure he got the message. He laughs at me revealing himself, he was a robot! But his face wasn't like his body, half was human, and the other half was robot. Honestly I've fought bigger guys then him.

"I recommend you walk away, right now!" He says walking away. I could feel the anger, but I didn't have time to get in any fights. I walk on finally making it to my room. I unlock the door, and threw my stuff In the room. I shut the door, and make my way back to the elevator. I see that same guy again, only this time he wasn't alone. So I hide around the corner and listen in.

"I'm telling you Cyborg it's not a good idea. You can't fight crime alone, it's just not going to happen." I overhear a man say to the half robot. So he wanted to be a little hero huh. He wouldn't last a minute. I walk over to them, and push the elevator button to go to the lobby. They became silent when I came over. The elevator door opens, and I walk in.

Once I get to the lobby, I made sure I wasn't seen by the girl who I had that date with. By that time I'll be out of this hotel, and I wouldn't have to take her out on a date. With success I avoid her, and make it outside. Xavier was still parked In the front of the hotel. I get in the car.

"Xavier you got to give that girl a break!" Roy says angrily. I was completely lost on what they were talking about.

"Oh and let you get your hands on her!" Xavier yells angrily starting the ignition. Who was this girl they were talking about? Once Xavier started driving, Roy looked out the window not saying a word. Once we make it to the warehouse the tension seemed to stop. We all got out of the car, and walked inside.

"Follow us." Xavier says leading me to the backroom. He takes something out of his pocket. I get a better look to see it was a bag of crystal meth. He took his pipe out loading the meth in the pipe. Once he loads it he hands it to me smiling.

"You should have the honors." He says as I take it. I take out a lighter putting the pipe to my mouth. I light the lighter burning the meth, and feel the smoke enter my lungs. I hold It for a minute, then I blow it out. I try handing the pipe to Xavier, but he doesn't take it.

"Take another, and you'll be good for a while." He says smiling. I look at him curiously, but took another hit anyway. I could feel it kick In, but I wanted to feel more. I take another hit, this time holding the smoke in longer. When I finally let out the smoke i smile noticing the Ecstasy pills that he had to. Xavier could tell I was looking at those pills, and hands me one. I pop the pill in my mouth swallowing it.

"Three hits of speed, and one ecstasy pill. I'm shocked Grayson, I didn't think you had it in you." He says smiling. I get up from the chair, and walk to the party. I could feel my heart start to beat out of my chest. This room started to get really hot In here. I couldn't feel anything In my body. I felt like a rag doll that was floating. I make my way outside feeling the need to get some fresh air. I wasn't alone though, there was a girl sitting on a bench. I couldn't really concentrate on what she looked like. She could be a fucking boy for all I knew!

I could feel myself about to throw up, and ran to a bush. I couldn't stop throwing up, and the more I threw up the faster my heart sped up.

"Are you ok?" I hear a faint voice ask me as the person gets off the bench. I growl at the person, and continue to throw up.

"Here drink this." The person says handing me a big bottle of water. Right now I couldn't care less if this person was there or not. I take the bottle of water slowly chugging the water down. But that didn't help I started to feel lightheaded. I couldn't focus on anything, it was like my mind was blur. Slowly my eyes were getting heavier and heavier, and finally darkness crept my eyelids.

"Please wake up." A voice cries desperately, it sounded like it was a girl. I slowly open my eyes feeling a head rush. I was no longer in front of that warehouse, I was on some kind of island. Then I notice a girl standing above me. I get off the ground rubbing my eyes. I look at the girl again shocked. Never have I seen a girl like her. She had long dark auburn hair that went down to her hips. Her eyes were this green that I couldn't stop looking at. I quit looking at her when I notice that it was already morning time. The sun was just barley starting to rise. I see her sit on a rock, and watch the sunrise. What was so interesting about some stupid sun rising, it was just going to get dark again. I walk over to her and took a seat next to her.

"Everyday I come out and look at the sunrise. It gives me hope that today will be ok, and even if today is not a good day. There is always a tomorrow that I can always look forward to." She says starring at the rising sun. I don't say a word, and look at the sunrise with her. It was actually very calming to watch the sun rise. I wouldn't admit that to her though. I could feel that she was watching me. I turn my face looking directly in her eyes. But when I got a better look something didn't look right. It almost looked as if she was wearing colored contacts? She could tell I was starting to get suspicious. She gets up from the rock walking away from me. I get off the rock, and follow after her. She takes out eye contacts that were in her eyes. I was shocked to see that her sclera was no longer white, but green. I felt mesmerized by her eyes. They were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

"I have this eye disease." She says looking at the ground. Never have I heard of an eye disease like that. But I actually wanted to believe her.

"Whats your name?" I ask her walking closer to her. She smiles looking up at me, and giving me a hug. I go to shove her away, but something inside of me liked her hug.

"Names Kori. What about you?" She asks sweetly letting go.

"Richard." I tell her.

"It's very nice to meet you Richard. We should probably get going." She recommends getting on the small fishing boat. I get on with her, and she ores us off that little island.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so right now I currently don't have internet access. I've also decided to discontinue this story and write what I was going to originally write in the first place. It will be in the M section and will be called Hell City. It'll be out as soon as I can post it and finish editing it. After re-reading My Dark Side, I started thinking about my original idea I was going to write in the first place. My original idea is a more darker story. I was scarred to write it, but now I think its a better idea. It'll be up soon and I hope my original idea is better. Thank you for your guys support! :) I'm thinking It'll be up in two weeks maybe or sooner. Again thank you guys so much for your support.**

**Here's kind of a preview of the story:**

There were so many bodies, so many I couldn't even count them. They were all lying their dead in the middle of the roads and sidewalks. I've never seen such a place like this, I never even knew a place like this would exist. No police cars were in sight, hardly nobody was in sight at that matter. I had to wonder about this place, was this city always like this? There were red x's marked all over the place, it had to mean something. There were to many questions in my head that nobody could answer. Then I noticed a big sign and walked over to it. The sign was written over with red spray paint and it said 'Welcome to Hell City'.


End file.
